I Will Protect You So Trust Me
by Wisteria Chiffon
Summary: "I know you don't love me like I love you but trust me, I will protect you." Aidou is dead set on making [Name] his but so is Shiki. Who will win this war? Aidou X Reader X Shiki
1. I: Leave Me Alone Playboy

_**Hey! I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it sucks. Even so I hope you will enjoy it and please, no flame? **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters and you belong to (Aidou) yourself oh, and I also do not own pocky. I only own the plot.**_

* * *

Cross Academy was a prestigious boarding school - known for its great learning facilities and Gothic castle like look. It was an elite school for the rich and talented, however Cross Academy had many secrets. One of those secrets, was that it housed a group of vampires. A very big group of vampires known as the night class.

One of them was [Name] [Last name].

[Name] was a level B aristocrat vampire. Like many other vampires, she was exceedingly beautiful and talented. She was especially accomplished in [Subject], although she was terribly helpless at physics which made her an anomaly. In this world, _all_ vampires were talented in _everything_, thus making [Name] feel like a failure to her race.

For this was why [Name] [Last Name] was in her physics class sitting right beside Hanabusa Aidou trying to copy his answers but being the boy genius he is, he realised her intentions and covered his paper with his arm, leaning back in his seat since he had already finished. Typical.

"[Name], don't you think you're a little too close?" The blonde playboy asked playfully. After hearing his comment [Name] turned her head and shifted away ever so slightly with a blush on her cheeks.

"Leave her alone Aidou." Shiki spoke with a bored expression. Shiki was very close to [Name]. They played together, learned together, occasionally lived together and slept together in their childhood days since their parents were close friends. He had always thought of her as the younger sister he had to protect, in fact, he still did. They were close, very close.

Aidou replied with a loud 'hmph' and turned away, flipping his paper over in the process so that [Name] could not see what he had written. Crestfallen, [Name] stared no glared down at her own work hoping that the answers would magically appear. Of course, this did not work. Seeing her sad pouting face, Shiki offered her some pocky. With [Name] being the sugar addict that she was, she immediately took a stick and stuck it in her mouth, completely abandoning her worksheet.

"Be careful [Name], if you eat too many sweets you could get fat." Aidou commented with a teasing smirk.

"I don't care! Shut up!"

"Hmm, and what if I don't want to?"

Before [Name] could retort, pushed his chair back, the legs scraping the floor and creating a screeching noise. The bearded man stood up and glowered at his class. He did not particularly want to be here, but he could not deny a request from Kaname Kuran, a pureblood.

"Alright, class has ended. Now leave."

With that everyone began to shuffle out of the room and head to the night class dorm.

* * *

The next morning, or should I say evening, [Name] strode out of her dorm with the rest of the night class. As soon as the gates opened she heard the deafening screams get even more intense. Trying as hard as she could to block out the sound, [Name] strayed close to Shiki and Rima; frequently covering her ears with her small hands to block out the sound.

Out of the corner of her eye [Name] could see Aidou flirting with the day class girls and doing his signature 'bang' which would make fangirls swoon but she disregarded it.

The shrieking stopped for a couple of seconds due to the scowling face of Zero Kiryu yelling at all the day class students to go back to their own dorm. They obeyed and left but not without screaming at the male majority of the night class on their way.

"Kaname! I love you!"

"Wild, please marry me!"

"Takuma! I couldn't live without you! Please! Be with me forever!"

"Idol! I would bear your children if you wanted me to!" Ok, that was very… odd.

Once the day class students had eventually left, Aidou moved onto flirting with [Name]. He seemed to like flirting with [Name] although she did not know why.

"Hello [Name], you're looking as beautiful as ever." [Name] just ignored him, not bothering to acknowledge his presence.

"[Name], please stop ignoring me. I do not like to be ignored by such a beautiful maiden."

No answer.

"[Name]!"

"Please?" [Name] sighed in defeat. She couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes or his pout.

It was just too adorable.

"What is it Aidou?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date." As tempting as the offer was to any other girl, [Name] did not want to be murdered by a mob of obsessive, hormone crazed teenage fangirls for Aidou was not only popular in the day class, but also in the night class. She had already gotten a few glares during the classes when she would sit next to Aidou from his request (more like begging). Also, [Name] just didn't like Aidou in that way.

[Name] replied with a quiet "No thanks." and walked off but with Aidou being the handsome playboy that he was, he simply followed her and started begging while occasionally embracing her from behind which she would shake out of and continue walking to class, but not without a flush of pink on her cheeks.

* * *

During class [Name] found Aidou staring at her from behind as she was sitting a couple rows in front. Throughout the hours she would get that strange feeling of someone boring their eyes into her back. She knew it was Aidou so she did not turn to stare back because she was afraid that if she did, a red tint would appear on her face and he would smirk upon succeeding at making her blush. So during the lesson, she would sometimes shift uncomfortably in her seat hoping that Aidou wouldn't notice. Unfortunately he did, and he smirked anyway despite her efforts.

As soon as class ended and lunchtime appeared, [Name] collected her things quickly and sprinted out of the door wishing that Aidou wouldn't follow. Sadly, he did.

" [Name]! Don't run away from me!"

"Go away! Go back to your stupid Lord Kaname!" Aidou came to a sudden stop and the expression on his face was one of pure anger and rage. He disappeared and then reappeared in front of [Name]. Suddenly, he pinned her against the wall with his arms either side of her head and looked at her with his face dangerously close. Despite the circumstances, [Name] couldn't help but let a blush spread across her face.

"Do _not_ talk about Lord Kaname like that. He is certainly _far_ from stupid and he has enough power to _crush_ you." To say [Name] was scared was an understatement. She was petrified. Aidou saw the frightened look on [Name]'s face and softened his expression a bit before letting her go. As soon as he let go [Name] ran as fast as she could without looking back to see Aidou's distressed face. He was disappointed in himself, he had lost his temper and snapped at [Name]. It was her fault though, she shouldn't be saying things about Lord Kaname, a pureblood, like that. Even so, now he had to apologize.

* * *

In class, [Name] watched the clock tick by. She really wanted to get back to her room. She could feel Aidou's gaze on her back but she did not want to turn around and stare back at him, for this time she was not afraid of a blush appearing on her cheeks, she was scared. It was her fault that he snapped. She shouldn't have said that about Kaname, even if it was a just one simple word, for God's sake he was a _pureblood_, and nobody would ever say anything about a pureblood even if it was something as petty as calling someone stupid. [Name] hoped that Kaname had not heard her little outburst. She was afraid of what he might do if he did.

[Name] did not particularly like the authoritative pureblood. She didn't hate him no, she just disliked him. She did not know why though. It was just the way he walked, the way he talked, the way he showed such kindness to humans and vampires. To [Name], it all seemed just so _fake_. [Name] could not comprehend why everyone thought he was so god damn _amazing_. It really baffled her.

While [Name] was day dreaming class had already ended. In fact, she was the only one left in the room. I know what you're thinking, wouldn't this be the perfect time for Aidou to make his move? So where is he?

Aidou had indeed thought about sweeping [Name] off her feet while they were alone in the empty classroom, although, he would have to apologize to her for he knew she was afraid. During class he could almost smell her fear. However because of his manly pride as an aristocratic vampire, he couldn't bring himself to mutter a quiet sorry. So he left.

* * *

_**Hopefully you enjoyed this. Sorry for any OOCness. Constructive criticism is welcome and please review I'll give you a cookie :D Also, I have decided to give a preview of the next chapter.**_

_**Preview:**_

_Aidou nuzzled his face into [Name]'s neck. [Name] just stood there, frozen with a fierce blush on her cheeks._


	2. II: Ice Cream Yay!

_**Hello, my friends. Chapter 2 is here!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight then I wouldn't be here, now would I? You own yourself and I own the plot :D**_

* * *

[Name] broke out of her trance to find herself in an empty classroom. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 3am. She had been here for almost an hour after class ended. Collecting all her things [Name] strode hastily towards the extensive wooden double doors, but before she had gotten close enough so that she could reach her hand out and turn the knob it swiftly slammed against the wall, almost hitting [Name] in the face causing her to take a step back. Once she regained her balance, [Name] set her gaze at the doorway to find Shiki standing there.

"Senri? What are you doing here?"

"You didn't come back to the dorm so I was worried." Shiki showed no emotion whatsoever but [Name] couldn't help the fact that his statement made her blush. Even though they had been childhood friends [Name] still got a strange warm feeling in her chest when Shiki implied that he cared.

"O-oh, I was just spacing out."

"Hmm, airhead."

"Am not!"

"Whatever." Not caring anymore, Shiki strolled down the hall. When he couldn't hear the footsteps of [Name] he turned back to look at her. She was daydreaming again.

"[Name]."

"Huh? S-sorry." [Name] began following after Shiki walking a little behind him.

Once they had arrived at the moon dorms [Name] walked to her room while Shiki sat down on one of the sofas that were littered around the room. Upon entering her bedroom, [Name] changed into a [Colour] t-shirt and [Colour] shorts. [Name] did not have a roommate since there was an odd number of girls in the night class and she was the lucky one that got a room to herself. Walking towards her bookshelf, [Name] studied all of the books on the shelf and found that she did not fancy reading any of the novels that she owned. _Maybe I'll borrow some manga from Takuma_. She thought to herself.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. [Name] opened it and found Aidou standing there.

"[Name] dinner is ready or would you prefer to have a _bite_?" [Name] knew that when he said _'bite'_ he meant blood.

"N-no thanks I'd rather have normal food." She was still afraid of Aidou.

"Who says blood isn't normal food. We are vampires after all, but I guess I should have expected that answer since you don't know how good it really is." That comment was like a stab to the heart. It was true, [Name] had never tasted blood once in her life. She never got the feeling of blood lust. Ever. Other vampires had told her that she was missing out, but no matter how much she tried it just didn't feel right once her fangs were against a humans neck. She didn't know what that feeling was. She didn't know whether it was guilt, regret or something else but what she did know, was that that certain feeling put her off blood. [Name] didn't know the taste of blood, and she hoped that she never did.

"[Name]?" At the sound of Aidou's voice [Name] stopped her train of thoughts, curious at what the aristocrat had to say.

"I'm… I'm sorry for snapping at you the other day." A smile erupted onto [Name]'s face for Aidou was never one for apologies. Seeing as he had let go of his pride to apologize to her, she thought that it was only fair she accept.

"It's fine, apology accep-"

"But it was your own fault." [Name] knew he couldn't have said a proper apology, it just wasn't him.

Thoroughly annoyed at said vampire, [Name] flinged the door shut, hoping it hit his face. A faint 'ow!' was heard on the other side of the door which made a smirk appear on [Name]'s face.

* * *

[Name] spent the rest of the weekdays waiting for Saturday to come and when it did, she was more than ecstatic. No school, just for today she could do what she wanted. Dressed in [Outfit], [Name] skipped down the corridor merrily humming a tune.

"Someone's happy."

"Oh hey Shiki." [Name] said with a grin on her face.

"Are you doing anything today?"

"Nothing in particular, why?" [Name] was curious as to why Shiki had asked that. He never usually got himself involved with her during Saturdays because on this one certain day, [Name] was so happy that it was annoying.

"Then do you want to get some ice cream with me and Rima?"

"Ok! But shouldn't you be modeling today?"

"No, it's my day off."

[Name] loved ice cream, then again, she loved anything sweet. As [Name] skipped towards the exit, Shiki strolled quietly behind her quietly. On their way, the duo ran into Aidou.

"Where are you two going?"

"To get ice cream!" Shiki could see a hint of jealousy in Aidou's electric blue eyes when he glared at him. In return, the maroon haired boy glared back.

"I want to go too!" Aidou proclaimed childishly.

"The more the merrier!" [Name] answered excitedly. Walking behind a skipping [Name], Shiki glared at a smug looking Aidou.

Reaching the Cross Academy gates, [Name] spotted Rima waiting patiently for Shiki.

"Are they coming with us?" Shiki replied with a curt nod and Rima started towards the limo in front of the gates with Aidou, [Name] and Shiki following suit.

* * *

Arriving in town, [Name] jumped out of the limo and ran, but before she could get too far, an arm gripped her wrist and stopped her. [Name] turned back to see a pair of electric blue eyes. Aidou pulled her flush against him ensnaring [Name] in a tight embrace.

"[Name] let's eat ice cream together." Aidou nuzzled his face into [Name]'s neck. [Name] just stood there, frozen with a fierce blush on her cheeks.

"Aidou." Shiki said as he clutched the arm that held [Name]'s wrist. An evil grin appeared on Aidou's face. He shook off Shiki's hand and wrapped it around [Name]'s stomach while nuzzling his face deeper into her neck.

Aidou's action's made Shiki ticked off. He could see the evil grin on Aidou's face and took a step forward. Rima just stood there and watched silently. Shiki clutched Aidou's arm again.

"Aidou. Let go." Shiki spoke with a stern tone. Aidou stopped nuzzling into [Name]'s neck and watched Shiki silently. His face was emotionless, as usual, but he could see the anger in his eyes. Suddenly, a quiet, voice broke the silent exchange.

"Umm, A-Aidou, could y-you let go p-please?" Aidou ignored [Name]'s stuttering voice and continued to glare at Shiki.

"A-Aidou?"

"...Fine." Aidou let go of [Name] and Shiki let go of Aidou, but they both continued to silently glare at each other.

[Name] walked away with Rima, probably towards the ice cream parlor; Aidou and Senri following soon after.

The boys arrived at the ice cream parlor to see the seat next to [Name] empty. Both having the same idea, they raced towards it. Unfortunately for Aidou, Shiki got there first. Seeing the boys, Rima and [Name] ended their conversation and looked at them.

"Oh you're here." Rima said in her usual monotone.

"Now that everybody's here, let's order!" [Name] shouted with her usual excitement when sweets were involved. She ordered [Ice cream flavour], Shiki got the same while Aidou chose vanilla and Rima picked strawberry. While they ate their ice cream they made small talk about unimportant things.

With ice cream glasses empty, the group decided to leave and settled on strolling around town for a couple of hours. While window shopping, [Name] noticed a certain necklace and stopped to have a look. Abruptly, a foul smelling rag was pressed against her face forcing her to inhale the odor and pass out.

* * *

**_Heyyyyyy! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

**_Preview:_**

_Shiki held [Name] closer as she shivered in her bloodstained clothes._


	3. III: Vampire With The Nice Ass

_**Yo! ...I seriously don't know what I should say in these A/N's**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, Attack on Titan, Pocky or you as much as I would like to.**_

* * *

Aidou looked behind him to find [Name] had disappeared. He sniffed the air but couldn't pick up her scent and started to panic.

"Shiki! She's gone!" The pocky loving vampire's eyes widened upon hearing this. He looked around and sniffed the air also. Nothing.

"Shiki you and Rima search the north of town and I'll search this area." Without a word, Shiki sprinted towards the north of town with Rima following closely behind.

Meanwhile Aidou looked in the south of town. "Damn she's not here." He walked quickly and soon found himself in front of the jewellery shop [Name] was looking at before she vanished. Aidou decided that when he got [Name] back he would buy her that necklace and make her his. Glancing at the jewellery store for a second longer, he walked off to search for [Name] again.

* * *

Shiki and Rima were walking quickly around the north of town trying to find any trace of [Name]. Although being the quiet people, or vampires, that they were it was silent.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Senri."

"What is it?"

"I smell her." Shiki whipped round and looked at the pigtailed girl expectantly, waiting for her to tell him where his precious [Name] was. Instead of answering, Rima pointed her finger east. Shiki saw that she was pointing to an alleyway and ran towards it hoping to find [Name].

The alleyway was dark and wet. Murky water was dripping from the pipes and the exposed brickwork was covered in green mould. It was disgusting. Though Shiki didn't care, all he could think about was getting [Name] back and holding her safely in his arms. He didn't have time to worry about such petty things like mould and frankly, he didn't really care. He missed the times when he and [Name] were so close that they could share anything with each other. She would just waltz into his room without knocking and rant about random things, be it a deep, dark secret, or about the latest plot hole she had found in one of her animes. Shiki didn't mind it though, he loved the fact that [Name] was confident enough to share all her secrets with him. He knew everything about her and she knew everything about him.

Although, that was how it used to be. Over the years, [Name] had started to grow distant. She didn't burst into his room like she used to, instead she decided to keep it bottled up. Shiki didn't know the reason why she grew distant. He wanted to know, but he didn't want to pry. If she didn't want to tell him then he wouldn't pressure her, but he was starting to get worried.

Reaching the end of the alleyway he could see the bright shine of daylight. However, to his horror he found [Name], passed out on the floor with a vampire looming over her. Shiki bit his finger and a long whip of blood formed. He waved his hand and the blood whip came crashing down on the vampire. Just before the vampire was crushed and turned to dust, he dodged it. The bloodsucking creature stood up and looked at Shiki, his eyes filled with bloodlust.

"Well well well, what do we have here."

"What are you doing with [Name]?" Shiki's voice was calm, but on the inside, his heart raced and his palms were sweaty. He didn't like [Name] being with that filthy vampire and not with him. He didn't like it at all.

The unknown vampire just stayed silent and ignored Shiki.

"I'll say it again. Why are you with _my_ [Name]?!"

Nothing.

"Answer me before I destroy you!"

Deciding that he couldn't win in a fight with an aristocrat, the vampire answered. "You know, she smells quite wonderful. I just want to take a_ little_ bite."

"Why do you, a level-C vampire, want to drink the blood of another vampire?"

"I don't actually know, and to be honest, I don't care." Enraged by his comment, Shik thrust his blood whip at the vampire but it missed. The level-C picked [Name]'s unconscious body up, put her over his shoulder and vanished.

* * *

[Name] awoke to find herself staring at someone's backside and she had to admit, it was pretty nice. **(Imagine the vampire is hot and has a nice ass XD)**

"Enjoying the view?" The vampire-with-the-nice-ass asked. A teasing tone in his voice.

"Definately" [Name] whispered in a soft voice so that he couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Exclaiming [Name] with a crimson blush on her cheeks.

Eventually, the vampire set [Name] down on the floor and she made a break for it. Unfortunately he grasped the collar of her [Outfit] to stop her from getting away. He threw her against a wall with enough force to break a few bones and pinned her down. As he leaned towards her neck closer, [Name] could see his long fangs as they soon dug into her neck. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as the level-C continued to drink her blood. Quickly, [Name] started to slowly lose her consciousness, however the vampire showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. She knew that if she wanted to live then she would have to stop the bloodsucking creature on her own. Gathering all the energy she had left, [Name] pushed said vampire off of her and turned him into dust with her powers. [Name] was not a very strong vampire, but she was able to kill him because he let his guard down. He had believed that she didn't have the energy to fight back so he didn't bother being cautious. Amateur mistake.

[Name] spotted Shiki coming towards her and gave him a warm smile. Then she fainted. Shiki caught [Name] before she could touch the dirty floor and carried her bridal style. Shiki held a look of relief in his eyes. He was happy that it was all over and [Name] was back in his arms. He held [Name] closer as she shivered in her bloodstained clothes.

Rima had soon arrived and called Aidou. When he saw Shiki carrying [Name] bridal style it made his blood boil.

"Shiki let me carry [Name!]"

"No." Shiki walked off **(into the sunset XD)** with Rima catching up with him and matching his pace. Aidou followed after him with his eyes downcast. [Name] snuggled into Shiki's chest more, wanting his warmth. Shiki just gave her a small smile and tightened his hold on her, continuing his way to Cross Academy. Rima scowled at this.

* * *

Little fragments of light shined through the curtains causing [Name] to awake. She tried to slowly sit up but her banging head made her fall back down. All of a sudden, the door creaked open and the one and only, Kaname Kuran appeared before her.

"I'm sorry to bother you [Name] but we must talk." [Name] had to admit she was scared of the elegant pureblood. What if he had heard all the bad things I said about him? She thought.

"You see [Name], for some reason, level-C vampires are chasing after you, wanting to drink your blood. I have to admit, your blood does smell wonderful however, I'm not like those filthy creatures. I was wondering if you knew why your blood is so appealing to other vampires?"

"U-umm no, I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"...yes"

"Alright then, I will leave you to rest. But just so you know, I will be keeping a closer eye on you [Name] [Last Name]." Kaname exited the room and [Name] was left in solitude. Turning her head to the window on her left, [Name] watched the leaves sway in the breeze. She wished that the rattling in her head would stop, then she could maybe get some sleep, plus it was annoying.

_Level-C vampires are chasing after you, wanting to drink your blood_. [Name] wondered why her blood was so appealing. She wasn't special, she was average so why? _Maybe I'm some freak of nature_.

Deciding not to dwell on the topic anymore for it was making her headache worse, [Name] decided to think about the latest manga. _I need to read the latest volume of Attack on Titan, maybe Takuma has it?_

* * *

**_Levi Yay! _**

**_Preview:_**

_"[Name], I love you"_


	4. IV: Confused

**_Hey guys... sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have lots or reasons why!_**

**_1. I've been reading Dengeki Diasy lately (It's so cute 3)_**

**_2. Having bit of writers block_**

**_3. Being my lazy self and I don't like to write unless I feel like it but I forced myself to write this chapter for you guys_**

**_4. Now this is the biggest reason why I couldn't write, I got addicted to flappy bird. Yes, I'm ashamed of myself. But hey! I got the highest score out of anyone I know. I spent around 6 hours playing it in 4 days and I managed to get 101! Yay! I don't care if you think it's low, I'm proud of myself!_**

**_Anyway, enjoy! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the plot nothing else but I'll be happy to buy Shiki or Aidou on the black market. XD_**

* * *

"What!? What do you mean Attack on Titan is on hiatus!?"

"Didn't you hear [Name]?" Takuma spoke while chuckling nervously with a just as nervous smile on his face since he didn't know what [Name] would do as Attack on Titan was one of her favourite mangas.

"Why are all the good mangas on hiatus, I mean, look at Fairy tail."

"You know it's coming back in April right?"

"What!? I was never told about this!"

It was a Thursday morning and [Name] was getting updated about the latest anime news from Takuma. Meanwhile, Shiki and Aidou were just a row behind her with Rima sitting quietly next to Shiki. The two rivals glared at each other and turned to look back at [Name], never taking their eyes off her. Rima frowned.

"But Light Yagami is cool"

"Omg, Light's voice actor is Mamoru Miyano and Mamoru Miyano voices Tokiya from Utapri. Kyaa! Tokiya!" Takuma sweatdropped at this. He just didn't understand the mind of a fangirl. However [Name] wouldn't stop fangirling. She kept saying things like "Kya! Zeref!", " Omg omg omg Levi!" and " Kyaa! Akashi Seijurou! Kyaa!" He really didn't know what to do in this situation.

"[Name]."

"Hmm, oh, thanks Senri!" Giving said boy a cute grin, [Name] proceeded to eat the [flavour] pocky that Shiki had given her. Effectively shutting her up.

Takuma turned around to face the maroon haired boy and mouthed a 'thank you' which was answered by a nod.

Time passed by quickly and finally it was time for [Name]'s most hated class. Physics. The professor gave a lecture to start of the lesson but unfortunately, [Name] did not get ANY of it. So when the time came for [Name] to complete the worksheet she ended up whining to a certain blonde.

"Aidouuuuu! I don't get it!"

Knowing this would happen, Aidou made sure that he sat as far away from her as possible, but [Name] just ran to him and started whining. Like usual.

"What don't you get?"

"Everything." Aidou sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"Fine fine, how about I tutor you after school."

"Really!?"

"Yes, just stop whining."

"Yay! Ok!" Happy that she got her way [Name] skipped down the aisles back to her seat and stayed quiet all lesson with a cheery mood.

* * *

School had ended and [Name] was happily skipping with the rest of the night class trailing behind her. Shiki glared jealously at Aidou the whole time as he knew the blonde was the one responsible for [Name]'s happy in mood.

* * *

" No no no, that's wrong [Name]."

"What? How?"

"You used the wrong equation."

"I did?"

"Yes. Why is this so difficult to you?"

"Well I'm sorry I'm stupid! I'm sorry I'm not a genius! I'm sorry I'm not good at everything! I'm sorry I was born!"

"[Name] I didn't mean it like that!"

"...I'm know, I'm just frustrated." Depressed, [Name] walked over to her bed and flopped onto.

"Aidou?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you always help me, I mean, what have I done for you?"

"It's because…" Trailing off, Aidou stood up from his seat and walked towards the bed where you were sitting.

"[Name] I love you."

A ferocious blush appeared on [Name]'s cheeks. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she felt the same. Aidou spoke before she was able to say anything.

"It's fine if you don't feel the same, because I'll make you fall for me." With that, he left [Name] alone to think.

[Name] was stunned, she had never thought that Aidou would feel this way about her. She had always thought that he just enjoyed flirting with her because she gave the best reaction out of all the other girls in the night class. Now she knew that she had been wrong. [Name] was so confused. Why would he say that all of a sudden? she wondered. I just didn't make any sense at all to [Name]. _Maybe a nice walk would calm me down._

Jumping out of her window, [Name] landed onto the ground. It was cold and hard but funnily enough, it felt nice on her bare feet. [Name] liked the feeling of grass in between her toes. Strolling around for a couple of minutes, [Name] saw a maroon haired boy sitting against a tree with a stick of pocky in his mouth. walking towards him, she murmured his name.

"Senri…"

"[Name], what's wrong?" Shiki asked, noticing the strange look on her face.

[Name] opened her mouth to reply but no words came out. She didn't know what to say.

"[Name] tell me."

She didn't want to say anything, it just didn't feel right. It didn't feel like the old times where she could tell Shiki anything. They just weren't as close as they used to be.

"[Name] please, tell me what's wrong." It wasn't a question, it was a command, but there was a pleading tone in his voice. [Name] looked into Shiki's eyes. She could see the worry and concern he felt for her. She stayed silent for a couple of minutes, collecting her thoughts and deciding whether to beat around the bush. No, Shiki wouldn't like that.

"A-Aidou said he… h-he loved me."

Shiki's eyes widened but quickly narrowed. He was annoyed. Aidou had told [Name] his feelings before he could.

"Say no."

"What?"

"Reject him."

"Why?"

"Because I love you too." Shiki's statement left [Name] stunned.

"You l-love me too?"

"Yes."

That was it. [Name]'s life had been officially ruined by two handsome vampires. She couldn't think straight. She didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

**_Haha sorry it's shorter than usual and I'm sorry if you think it's going too fast but as I said, I'm having a bit of writers block XD. And you may have realised that I use the XD face a lot XD_**

**_Preview:_**

_"Why won't you stop following me?"_

_"Because I love you [Name], and I won't stop until you're mine."_


	5. V: Me, or Him?

**HEYOOOO! Long time no see! Please don't kill me. Yeah sorry it's been so long since I last updated... is 'I wasn't in the mood' a good excuse? ...No... okay *Runs away***

**Disclaimer: ...If I owned Vampire Knight, then I wouldn't be here would I.**

* * *

"Rukaaaaaaa! What should I do?" Not knowing how to handle the situation she was currently in, [Name] resorted to asking for advice from someone more experienced in handling this type of conflict.

"Why don't you reject both of them if you can't choose?"

"But I don't want to hurt both of their feelings, I'd rather hurt one,"

"Then choose."

"But Rukaaaaaaa!" Annoyed beyond belief, Ruka kicked the [Hair colour] haired girl out of her room and locked the door; leaving [Name] to sit on the floor outside her room, pounding her fists on the door.

"Why are you so mean! Rukaaaaa!" [Name], realising that she wasn't getting anywhere, picked up her feet and slowly trudged to her room. Upon opening her door, she found Aidou and Shiki locked in a glaring contest. [Name] slowly, and quietly, tried to sneak back out without being noticed. Unfortunately, Aidou had noticed her presence and immediately perked up once he saw her.

"[Name]~!" He called merrily while skipping towards said girl, "Let's go on a date~!" A hand reached out and grasped the collar of Aidous shirt.

"No, she's going out with me. [Name], lets go." Shiki commanded. By now, a radiant vermillion hue had appeared across [Name]'s face; she resorted to covering her face with her small, petite hands so that nobody could she her blush.

"Aha~! [Name]'s blushing~! She's so cute~!"

Unable to bear the embarrassment any longer, [Name] swiftly ran away from the two handsome vampires although not without hearing Aidous and Shikis footsteps following behind her.

"[Name]! Come back~!"

[Name] never looked back and continued to run through the night dorm with a rosy blush stretched across her cheeks. Sadly for [Name], Shiki and Aidou continued to pursue her while Aidou repeatedly called out her name.

Turning her head back, [Name] yelled, "Why won't you stop following me!?"

"Because I love you [Name], and I won't stop until you're mine."

Groaning, [Name] jumped out of the nearest window and ran around the building. Eventually, she had lost the duo and rested against a tree, letting out a sigh.

"I thought they would never stop."

"What are you talking about?" [Name] looked up and saw Shiki right in front of her at a terribly close proximity.

"I never stopped." The marron haired vampire put his hands on either side of [Name] and leaned closer until their foreheads touched. All of a sudden, ice surrounded the two and crawled up Shikis legs.

"Get away from her Shiki," Aidou spoke in a menacing tone. Shiki moved his head away from [Name] and turned to Aidou; biting his thumb until the crimson liquid flowed out. The metallic smell of blood filled [Name]'s nostrils, turning her eyes red from blood lust until they returned back to their normal [Eye colour].

"...P-please stop." All heads turned to where the quiet whisper had come from.

"Then choose [Name]." Shiki commanded.

"Who do you want to be with?" Aidou asked.

* * *

_**Haha yeah... sorry I gave you such a short chapter but it's pretty much almost the end. This is kinda just a build up to the last two chapters. This wasn't supposed to be a long story, just a couple chapters long since my lazy self can't be bothered to write a long story. Anyway hope you enjoyed this and if you want give me a review to tell me how I'm doing. **_

_**~BYEEEEE! :D**_


End file.
